The Halloween Kids (TV series)
The Halloween Kids is a Canadian-American TV series that aired from 2000-2002 on KidsWB! in the US and YTV in Canada, based on the books by Elliot Strange. It was produced by Gecko Studios and Laney/Novice Productions, in association with Constant Communications, Paradox Media (publisher of the book series), Nelvana Limited and Warner Bros. Animation. The series lasted for two seasons and ended due to monetary issues. The series started in late 2000, with a pilot telefilm and a sneak preview episode coming out less than a month after. The first season lasted throughout 2001 and the second season began in mid-2002 since Strange was occupied with another project at the time and concluded in early-2003. Plot The show is set in the fictional Belbury Village. Belbury is home to relatively weird individuals and monsters, and is said to have been founded by social outcasts and freaks as their own sanctuary. The "weird ones" and the "norms" live in harmony, but often go separately depending on certain circumstances. Belbury is set in a fictionalized state, referred to as New England. New England is set right above Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine and boarders New Brunswick. In general, the series focuses on The Halloween Kids, a group of children who live in Belbury and investigate supernatural occurrences, experimentations and myths, intervening when necessary. They are unknowingly spied upon by the Elites, an illuminati-esque group proceeded over by the most influential students at Belbury Middle School. The school itself is home to a wide array of bizarre children, allowing the Halloween Kids leverage in carrying out their plan of the day and just be themselves. In season 2, Strange added in new aspects to increase viewer participation. Fans were able to send fan letters, drawings and questions to Strange via his website or through the mail at a temporary address and would be read and answered at the end of each episode, with the sender receiving credit. Strange also encouraged viewers to send in designs for background characters that would appear in new episodes. Structure Episodes typically begin with a cold open. The openings tend to have nothing to do with the plot (save for certain instances where they establish certain characters or give an implication for what's to come. Episodes feature a mix of horror elements and tongue-in-cheek humor, something attributed to the resume of the head writers on the show. There's a mild sense of continuity between the episodes, namely applying toward the characters where they either become friends with anyone in the main gang or go through development that sticks throughout the remainder of the series. For instance, Colleen starts out as a very shy girl, but throughout the series she becomes more confident and even stands up to her parents when they intended to break her in order to encourage her to be stronger. Characters The Halloween Kids The Halloween Kids are a gang of children encompassing multiple personalities and means of handling situations. When conceiving the characters, Strange claimed that the usage of a large main cast was done to focus on a family dynamic, where all development effects the group who put aside their hierarchal differences for the good of their home town. Their biggest connection is that fact that all were born in October, and are descendants of supernatural beings that laid the groundwork for New England's foundation. While they had no recollection of their original upbringing, they felt the need to remain together and solve all supernatural issues in their town. They were virtually unchanged from their book counterparts. *'Alison Meeks (Mae Whitman):' The leader of the Halloween Kids. Alison is a spunky talkative girl and the leader of the Halloween Kids. She is knowledgeable on everything obscure or irrelevant to what's currently happening, with a varying payoff. Since she was the first to discover the club's first monster, she had leeway in becoming their leader. While generally optimistic, Alison also tends to be somewhat moody and is a bit short-tempered. She wears shades frequently, done to cover her disfigured set of eyes which she believed was caused by a rare eye disorder, but it was caused by a pact her family made with the Headless Inspectre to preserve their lives, leading to disfigurement on their next born child as a permanent reminder to never invoke his wrath. Alison is from Safford, Arizona. *'Colleen Dixon (Melissa Fahn):' Colleen is Alison's best friend. Like Alison, Colleen was originally from America, hailing from Delta, Colorado. Colleen is a somewhat shy girl who takes on a deadpan persona when she's forced to interact with others. Colleen stuck with Alison because the latter understood her better and is helping build her self-esteem. She wants to become a stronger individual and learn to fight her own battles in order to be like her parents. Colleen is typically the voice of reason or one who'd rather gawk at certain things, but whenever she loses it, it's almost always to a grand extent. Colleen collects computer games as well. *'Gaylord “Sparky” and Brighton Dobson (Peter Kelamis and David Paul Grove respectively):' Identical twin nerds. They try to rationalize everything with logic, but get turned away almost every time. Sparky is an obnoxious boy but he is quick to back down in the face of a physical confrontation. Brighton hates confrontation and tries to maintain peace between them and the bullies, but backs down when anyone threatens him. While highly intelligent, they have no grasp on chemical-oriented experiments, something that Liz outs them in. The other kids hardly understand Sparky, so Brighton takes on the role of translator. *'Sam Bliss (Julie Lemieux):' A girl who's into magic and planting and is also a bookworm. It's revealed that she's a witch, but she keeps it under wraps so she could make friends easier and maintain a normal life. Sam is a bit of a hippie, frequently going out into nature and tending to her own greenhouse. She is often the victim of pranks and various annoyances spurred by Julie and Devlin, but she tries not to let them get to her. *'Julie Dallow (Jenn Forgie):' A punk girl who often takes the role of a contrarian. She employs a punk-like look and used to be a prominent street rat until she got the chance to turn her life around. Julie holds a strong moral compass and sticks up for much weaker individuals, though she tends to be very sarcastic to most people. Her exterior hides the fact that she was once a weak girl who felt as though she had little to contribute to the world. Julie's into alternative music and considers a fun afternoon visiting a comic book shop and getting a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake, one of minor pleasures. It's shown that Julie was orphaned at some point in her life, hence her living on the street for a period, until Stephy became her legal guardian. Julie was the most popular character in the series. *'Jerry Sandoval (Ian James Corlett):' A somewhat cowardly boy. Next to the Dobsons, he's one of the only boys in the Halloween Kids, something he forgives since he's weak by nature. In spite of his cowardice, he has a strong love of extra terrestrials, carried down from his father. When he met Jenny, he was grateful when she became his friend and offered to protect her to build his confidence. While he is a caring boy, he only applies it to people he feels matter more than him, which are very few. *'Jenny Lipstone (Carrie Finlay):' An alien girl who was sent to Earth by her family due to miscommunication between them and their overlord. She landed in Belbury and befriended Jerry, who was the only human who wasn't afraid of her. She molds her human form after Jerry and went with a surname different to his because she developed a crush on him, something he returns to her. Because of her lack of experience on Earth, Jenny comes off as somewhat naive and may engage in acts normal to her, but too bizarre for everyone else. *'Becky Proctor (Lisa Ng):' Becky was born on a farm and is somewhat naive to city culture, but she finds her way through constant help from the Halloween Kids. She was the daughter of the founder of the Cult of Wolves and shared her father's misanthropic view of humanity until she met the Halloween Kids, whom encouraged her to give humanity a second chance. Becky kept her werewolf affliction with the intent of using it for good. Under this guise she is more headstrong and arrogant, with different moods taking control depending on the phase of the moon. She develops a crush on Randall after he stands up for her and the two get together into the second season, with Randall even allowing her to live in his guest cottage. *'Emily Blythe (Britt Irvin):' A nerdy girl who was infamous for throwing her former friends under the bus to avoid scrutiny. Everyone hated her and bullied her relentlessly, but it all came to a heed after a lab accident mutated her, along with Julie. The kids, with the aid of Stephy while she herself was afflicted help her and induct her into their group. Since then, she has tried to better herself and seems to have succeeded, though she still fears she will return to old habits. Emily has a love for acting and science. In the second season, Emily changes her outfit. The Perrino Elites The Perrino Elites are a secret society, one of the most feared in Alison's school. They exist to provide a protection racket for the more dominant social groups, namely bullies (preferably bullies with higher intelligence than others), divas, jocks and those with professional connections. They would seek anyone who annoys them and punish them based on the extent of their misdeed. In the books, they were an illuminati-esque group who closely monitored the activities of the Halloween Kids, believing that they will carry on the sinister legacy of their ancestors. Alison and the leader, Francis, became friends near the end of the first season, but Francis used this to closely monitor her and her group. * Francis Perrino (Antoinette Spolar): The leader of the Elites, as well as class president, best identified by her large head sporting a bulging vein. Francis is a well-rounded yet strict leader who at first despised the Halloween Kids, unbeknownst to them, but later changed her mind after seeing they weren’t a threat to school safety and especially since Alison saved her, as well as indirectly allowing Francis to maintain her position as class president.. She would often aid the Halloween Kids, provided she shares their desire to go through with whatever’s proposed. Francis is an aspiring director and is loosely based on Louis Peraino. She's from Montgomery, Alabama. * Ashley Yorke (Amber Hood): Grew up in Lexington, Kentucky, but later moved to Connecticut due to her parents believing that the former wasn't worth living in. She tends to be cocky, especially when it comes to competitive events and is also a very hard player, but she lacks humility, especially when she's on the losing end. Ashley used to be Alison's best friend but both grew apart over the years, not helped by Ashley's competitive nature, but eventually became friends with Fiona. She suffers from arachnophobia. * Fiona Kennedy (Sandy Fox): Francis' other friend. Fiona seems to lack mental stability, showing no reluctance to bring about cruel and unusual punishments to anyone who crosses Francis or any of the other elites. Also tends to act like a dog, something she does to get attention. She is revealed to be poor and lives in a trailer park. Fiona is part-Polish and originally came from Bristol, Tennessee. She is much closer to Ashley, and tends to spend more time with her on and off the clock. * Ruth Dinsdale (Tara Sands): She has an affinity for producing artwork and is often tasked with drawing mugshots or making a visual reference for whomever tasks her. Ruth has a disturbing habit of rolling her eyes into the back of her head and manically cackling while drawing, something she claims cuts down on distractions. Ruth was born in Laurel, Mississippi, but was soon abandoned by her parents in a swamp and raised by alligators, giving her bizarre facial features. Ruth is very close to Francis. *'Angela Asbrew (Alyson Court):' A bully and female foil to Dante, as well as Kerry’s niece. Angela is a bit of a loner and generally anti-social. This was brought on by a troubled home life. She left her parents after they showed indifference to when she got separated from them and was sent to live with Kerry via a court order. Kerry was worse at raising her, since he failed to teach her properly. Angela is afraid of sticking with what she says to her elders because she believes it led to her string of poor luck finding better parents. *'Dante Ahrens (Tony Sampson):' A bully of a mild nature. Dante doesn't seek to harm anyone unless they provoke him, or if someone hires him to. Over the course of the series, Dante attempts to better himself after feeling out of sync with his social status. He and Emily get into a relationship, thanks to both struggling to distance themselves from their pasts. Dante's appearance is based after Chevelle vocalist Pete Loeffler. *'Georgina Sutcliffe (Tabitha St. Germain):' The school diva. Georgina originally hailed from Yorkshire and was a sheltered, boarding school attendee from a well-off family until they lost ownership of the school. They moved to New Brunswick to start a new life and their daughter would be forced to attend public school. Georgina is a girly-girl, slightly naive due to her still-developing grip on the middle-class town and was nasty for a while, but slowly changed throughout the series. Georgina is a curious girl who isn't afraid to get dirty every now and again, and has a bizarre fondness for gross things. This helped her become friends with Jenny, who considers most gross things on Earth a delicacy, as well as Sam who's work revolves around gross things. A running gag throughout the series is that Georgina always gets hit in the head by a ball. *'Phoebe Corkery (Erin Fitzgerald):' Georgina's best friend. Her appearance and social skills conflict with Georgina's standards, but she makes up for it in being much crueler. Phoebe is a misanthropic, manipulative and sociopathic girl who has managed to get her way by any means possible, particularly to get out of whatever trouble she's in. Her disgust for the world stems from the death of one of her closest friends, one she felt she could've prevented. Beyond that, she doesn't hold contempt toward the Elites or the Halloween Kids. *'Elizabeth Yuzna:' A film and book enthusiast who's within Georgina's circle of friends. Elizabeth's obsession with film puts her at odds with other people, given that she is often vehemently critical of well-regarded films or shows, preferring more obscure, less warmly received fare. When she is independent of Georgina, she seems to be the leader of the trio and often coordinates whatever happens for the day. It's revealed that Elizabeth rarely ever bathes. Elizabeth's last name is sourced from Brian Yuzna, the directer of Silent Night, Deadly Night 4. This represents Elizabeth going against the norm, like in Brian's case, making a film in a series that conflicts with the theme of the rest of the series. *'Dolly Kitrosser:' A bubbly girl. Dolly frequently adds "totally" to every sentence she says, to the annoyance of most, though people generally tolerate it. Dolly seems to be none too bright, though most episodes show that she's smarter than she seems. Dolly is cash rich, and her family rivals the Perrinos in terms of overall wealth, while its the other way around in terms of influence. Dolly's last name comes from Martin Kitrosser, director of Silent Night, Deadly Night 5. This represents an attempt at staying with the source material, but still coming off as different. Dolly tries to be like everyone else but falls short most of the time. *'Suzy Hellman (Chiara Zanni):' A generally sour girl. Suzy seems to hate Elizabeth and Dolly, while holding milder contempt for the rest of the Elites, though apparently not enough to want for disassociation. It's possible she got into the Elites because she believed Georgina was rich and it was too late for her to back out upon discovering it was no longer true. Her relationship with Elizabeth and Dolly seems to only exist due to Dolly actually being rich. She has an attitude problem and is quick to try and one-up people when she gets the chance, but this usually leads to some form of embarrassment befalling her. Suzy's last name comes from Monte Hellman, director of Silent Night, Deadly Night 3, one closer to the roots of the original. Suzy resents her other friends because of how different they are. *'Randall Bench (Richard Ian Cox):' A business savvy and snobbish boy. He is cold and manipulative, harboring a strong love for money and power. He often issues punishments for those that cross the Elites in a bad way, yet he does his best to make sure they fit the crime. In spite of his greed, he is very respectful and is surprisingly not too stingy, even honoring lower-class individuals based on their work ethic. Randall has a love interest in Becky, which is explored throughout the series. He learns to love her for the fact that she accepts her rural upbringing and actually does the work needed to get anywhere and the two ultimately hook up. *'Tiberius Kurt (Daniel DeSanto):' A jock who's part of the school's football team. He is a strategic thinker and serves as a bodyguard alongside Dante and Damien. He's a stickler for fair play and victory, but he doesn't possess the same mentality as other jocks, preferring to keep to himself and improvise when it comes to on-field procedures. *'Wayland Williams (Dexter Bell):' Another member of the football team, albeit as a towel boy and equipment manager. He manages to be much smarter than the other jocks which, along with his connection to a dating hotline (his mother reportedly works as a caller there), enables him to maintain a stranglehold on the football team. Wayland seems to be desperate to do as little work as possible, preferring to take shortcuts, but unlike others who feel this way he's a lot more subtle about it. It's implied that he's a nationalist who hates his own race. He's part Egyptian and lived in Bristol, Tennessee. *'Tommy Kadic (Steven Crowder):' Marie's twin brother. He is high-strung and almost always speaks in an eloquent fashion, leading to ridicule from the others. He is also very cunning and manipulative, something his social circle uses to a positive advantage. Tommy gets along very well with Marie, and both work together the most often, even making a pact that if they couldn't land their dream jobs by the time they become adults, they would get a job together. Tommy and Marie were subject to an experimental drug when their mother was pregnant in an attempt to prevent a miscarriage. It granted them the ability to up their strength. Tommy went through a delayed reaction. *'Marie Kadic (Sarah Gadon):' Tommy's twin sister, who has the ability to advance her strength following an unwitting banishment to the Pixel Dimension (actually a furthering of a birth drug she was given before her birth, along with Tommy). She served as the antagonist in the first episode, but after getting freed and regaining control of her old emotions, she redeemed herself and saved the Halloween Kids from the Werewolf Cult in the second episode. She goes on to join the Perrino Elites after getting reunited with Tommy, and helps maintain that the Halloween Kids aren't a threat. Marie is a tomboy who loves video games and baseball. Akin to Tommy who speaks in eloquent slang, she speaks in gangster slang. *'Mandy Stanton (Tabitha St. Germain):' Randall's cousin. She's a fan of the paranormal and carries an ouija board with her in a brief case. She acts as the team's secretary and enjoys a relatively private life. Mandy is overly protective of Randall, having watched him when he was younger, often to a suffocating extent. It's believed that she's part of the Elites' Nova Scotia chapter, but not enough evidence proves it beyond the occasional joke. *'Selma Montgomery (Janyse Jaud):' A food connoisseur and the Elites' primary cook and food grabber. She is relatively unknown and doesn't seem to have that many friends, though it's implied that she has/had some kind of relationship with Emily, possibly as her cousin. Physical similarities along with the fact that both were Ottawa natives provide heavy credence to this. Selma's name is a combination of names of cities in Alabama. The Raven Stakes A now retired supernatural investigation team. They grew apart following a devastating attack on what turned out to be innocent spirits who wanted to aid the Stakes. Kerry, their succeeding leader, denied everything that happened that day, to the disgust of his former allies who deserted him soon after. One of the members were sent to the Detendimension as a last-ditch effort to seal away the spirits of G.R.A.Z.. Following the destruction of their homes in Later Half, Here I Come, they take residence in Cosmo's house. * Kerry Hubbard (Andrew Kavadas): The uncle/father of Angela and Pamela respectively. He served as an aid to the leader of the Stakes, but amidst a stagnating war where they faced the Headless Inspectre and his cohorts, the original Halloween Kids, the leader lost his mind and fed info to Kerry that nurtured their breakup. He knew that the leader was losing his mind, but having a lust for defeating spirits and being a glory hog, pressed on, believing that the Halloween Kids were evil when they were just trying to help in order to gain their freedom. He only saw the leader as one who had unethical means of carrying out plans for the battlefield at that time. Everyone hates Kerry, thanks to his boorish and overtly moralistic personality and egomaniacal, hypocritical, often sociopathic behavior. Kerry was the residential bad boy and stole Cosmo's then girlfriend, but she abandoned him and he later got together with Hope Chapley. The two married but divorced, and Kerry only got his house and Pamela in his settlement. He was the mayor throughout the first season but lost it per a plea bargain after conducting illegal hunting to punish the kids for being out past curfew. Episodes usually feature him getting beat up, but it somehow doesn't phase him when its over. * Cosmo Kadic (Roger Dunn): He's the principal at the kids' school and is the father of Tommy and Marie. Cosmo is an eccentric and strict individual, but is also reasonable. His past is a mystery, though it's implied that he grew up in a rural community. Cosmo used to be part of the Raven Stakes, but dropped out along the others and sought to make a living for himself, marrying his childhood friend which got comprised when the Headless Inspectre possessed her and made her leave him. He hates Kerry for a number of reasons, though many of them are strongly justified. Kerry has bullied Cosmo vehemently when he was younger and made him miss crucial events, he stole Daphne and nearly got her killed in high school and he often serves as an obstacle when it comes to passing laws or standards that conflict with his social liberal views (Cosmo holds moderate conservative views.) Kerry also frequently demands things from Cosmo due to him being friends with the Perrinos in spite of Cosmo frequently denying him. * Lars Perrino (Tony Rosato): Francis' father and the current successor to the Perrino estate. He got convicted following the disbandment of the Stakes due to mounting charges from his mafia days, but got out after agreeing to a plea bargain where he would reveal the locations of still-active members of his crime family. He served his family and the Stakes and is very similar to his daughter in terms of interests and means of operating. Over the years he has become a lot more honorable and committed to being a respected official in Belbury. Lars is a member of the state legislator and is a registered republican. * Ned Sandoval (Hiro Kanagawa, imitating Jerry Seinfeld): The brains of the team and Jerry's father. He rarely speaks unless it's to someone of an equal intellect. He has a bit of an ego problem and tends to annoy the other members just by being present in the room, so to annoy him back, they often laugh off whatever ideas he has, so long as they could salvage a plan of their own. Ned's obsessed with aliens, which annoys the others to no end and prevents him from holding a closer connection to Bob and Cosmo. Ned has had two jobs between the show's two seasons, the first was an electrician, the second was a science teacher at a prestigious school outside of Belbury. * Bob Dixon (Howard Jerome): The team's brawn, and Colleen's father. For a time, he was the strongest man in Belbury, best known for his dexterity and better resistance to pain. This was compromised when he was involved in a car accident a year after the Stakes disbanded, breaking his back and both of his ankles in the process. Years of recovery rendered him out of shape and he walks with the aid of a cane. Bob seems to have no issue with Cosmo, and vice versa. Bob is somewhat depressed, thanks to his injury and is embittered over his past, also blaming Kerry for everything that happened (which enabled him to keep his friendship with Cosmo.) Bob's interests include fishing, checkers and poker. In the finale, Lars makes Bob the mayor. * Boris Slaatsky (Long John Baldry): A Russian-Canadian who acted as a disguise specialist. He's an aspiring actor, which enabled him to pull off any disguise. Boris served as an aid to the leader and got sent to the Detendimension over his mounting suspicion. He never learned of the true intentions of the spirits the Stakes killed and believed the current Halloween Kids were evil, but learned the truth after the rest of the Stakes arrive in the dimension and clear everything. He is returned home and takes residence in Cosmo's house. G.R.A.Z. Ghostly Revenge Alliance... Zoinks!. The main antagonists of the series. * Headless Inspectre (Elliot Gould): The Headless Inspectre is the ghost of Blaine Matson, a renowned health inspector from the 1950s. He was killed in 1971 by a vengeful butcher after Blaine gave him a poor review. Prior to this, he practiced heavily in black magic to ensure that he would maintain power and return to humanity in some form were anything to happen to him. Because of this, his severed head became cursed and his spirit roamed free until the Raven Stakes imprisoned it in a book, which Damien freed him from. Blaine's head was buried beneath an oak tree set on the highest point in Woodrot. To whomever reunites his head with his body, he will become their servant, only for the reverse to happen. * Sorrow (Richard Newman): Ghost of Richard Darsey, the leader of the Raven Stakes. He was the son of the butcher that killed Blaine Matson. Following his father's conviction, Richard walked the line between sanity and insanity, gradually going towards the latter after the Headless Inspectre was discovered. In a misguided attempt at saving his team from death, he tried to get them to slaughter helpless spirits as a distraction, but they saw through it and got sent to the Detendimension while trying to stop the Headless Inspectre. Richard died from cardiac arrest and succumbed to the influence of the Headless Inspectre. * Learnie Bernie (Eugene Levy): Ghost of Bernard Hughes. He was a television star who participated in a show that centered on morality tales. Jealous actors spread a rumor that he abuses kids and it causes him to lose his job and his grip on reality. The reason for his death is unknown, though it's believed to have been caused by suicide. For a time he served as the Headless Inspectre's fetching boy, Damien would temporally take this job after becoming a pawn to the Headless Inspectre. * Dillon Gordon (Peter Oldring): Damien served as the antagonist of the first episode, where he unwittingly reactivated a transfer mechanism in an arcade cabinet while trying to get a high score. He tried to get into the Halloween Kids and was declined at every point. He was hated by the Elites and even the Halloween Kids, with both wasting no time in chastising him for the slightest bout of idiocy. After the first season, Dillon disappears, but resurfaces in Later Days, Here I Come, where he attempts to get back in the good graces of the Halloween Kids and the Elites, only to get turned down. He discovers the head of the Headless Inspectre and the book he was imprisoned in (having stolen it from Francis who unknowingly had it) and summons him, later succumbing to the curse and getting killed due to gross incompetence. In the finale, Dillon betrays the Headless Inspectre and Sorrow and usurps them of their power. With the joined efforts of the two along with the Halloween Kids (their ancestral predecessors included), the Elites, the Raven Stakes and the Cudas, they defeat Dillon and imprison him in the Headless Inespectre's tome, which they burn to ensure Dillon never resurfaces again. Dillon is based on a character from an ill-fated adaptation of the Halloween Gang, one Strange felt was overpowered and was a creators pet. The Rogues A collection of teens who're rejected by more mainstream-thinking teenagers. They are generally neutral, though they have alligned with the Halloween Kids the few times both crossed paths. * Nicole Zam (Stacey DePass): A downbeat slacker who's into drawing. She hardly speaks and seems to hold contempt for everyone outside of her circle. She has a tendency to criticize whatever plans her friends come up with, spurred by social anxiety. Toward the end of her one major appearance, she promises to change for the better and makes due by treating her friends and the kids with respect. * Britney Horvath (Rachel Wilson): Into video games and claims to be the only girl to maintain record scores on arcade games. Britney is lazy and is more content with playing video games, which lands her in guarding jobs and, ultimately, leaving her open for attack. She is shown to be able to defend herself, however, just enough to prevent the Cudas from ousting her. Britney grew up in the south. * Mercury (Janyse Jaud): A girl who has a very thick Canadian accent. She grew up on a farm, which enabled her to become closer to Meda and Tyne. In spite of her upbringing, Mercury is very fashionable and has won some interest from various males. She's the older sister of Jupiter. * Yorba and Vange Rogers (Katie Griffin and Kathleen Barr respectively): Twin sisters. Yorba is a geeky goth sci-fi enthusiast, who has a passionate, often obsessive, attachment to all things within her field of interest. This only seems to apply in certain areas, whereas elsewhere she is generally a chill individual. Vange is a somewhat melancholic individual who's a prominent bully victim. She is generally apathetic to anything that isn't important and is rarely seen on her own. Vange is a fan of ghost stories and urban legends, which enables her to tolerate Yorba since their interests often mend together for whatever's discussed. * Day Walsh (Megan Fahlenbock): She is shown to be much smarter than anyone among her circle who's not Stephy. Her contributions are often undermined, but her peers hardly get much going in their favor so she sees no need to call them out on it. Unlike the other teens, Day is relatively normal, responsible and strong-willed. * Damien Zukelman (Kirby Morrow): Nicole's boyfriend. He's somewhat childish and very well-liked, to the ire of the other teenagers who took longer to get stronger approval from others. He has a punk exterior, but enjoys childish things like cartoons and magic tricks. Damien holds a very aloof perspective on life, leading to him not taking most things seriously when it's necessary. * Seth Walsh (Dan Petronijevic): Day's brother, a male counterpart to her, though he also has a bit of an ego problem. He tries to maintain order but only for his own benefit. As a result of this people hardly listen to him and are more than eager to get rid of him. Seth is effeminate and somewhat obnoxious, and it's hinted that he's a homosexual. * Malcolm Langley (Yannick Bisson): He's in a relationship with Britney, something that isn't mentioned but shown heavily. He is mostly self-absorbed, though he keeps this to himself. Malcolm is head-strong and defiant per any challenge, always trying to accomplish anything just to look good. While he does physically harm others, it ironically saves the victims from a worse fate, though it leads to awkward situations when Malcolm is credited to it. * Anita Palmer (Tara Sands): The happier of the teens. She is a animal lover and a child at heart,and is somewhat naive as well. She is defiant toward the teens whenever they try to get rid of her (which is common since they view her bubbly demeanor as a blight on their more grim perspective on life). However, she isn’t hated by them and they don’t make any effort to keep her out of their circle. When provoked however, she tends to be very violent and it’s difficult for any of her victims to subdue her. * Mica (Nicole Oliver): A tough girl and sem-loner. She is shown to be physically stronger than anyone in her circle and has no reluctance to use brute force whenever she feels like it. Her attitude puts her in the same vein as Nicole and Vange, and she is shown interacting with those two the most as a result. Beyond her tough exterior, she enjoys sweets and actually cares for her friends, though the latter is due to her feeling they're not as annoying as other teenagers. Other Prominent Charaters * Stephy Hicks (Kelly Sheridan): Julie's teenaged cousin. Stephy is a cool-collected individual who tries to apply rationality to everything, save for anything in the realm of what the Halloween Kids deal with since she herself was once a figure in it. She is Julie's legal guardian and helped her cousin to redeem herself when she faced time in juvenile hall. Stephy's somewhat sarcastic and downbeat, but she's an excellent caregiver, showing through the progress Julie made to better herself. * Meda and Tyne Newcastle (Lenore Zann and Tara Spencer-Nairn respectively): Two punks who're sisters and seem to be friends with Nicole. Both are Southern, and are fans of metal and grunge. They immediately form a bond with Julie when they babysit her in The Evil Babysitters Club and she encourages them to stand up to Nicole when she believed the latter was bullying them, but indirectly strengthened their friendship when Nicole was assured that she could be dominant without forgetting what it meant to be a kid. They originally appeared in Eviloution and Creature Double Feature, the former when Julie went to them for help when she began mutating (implying she knew them during her street-rat days) and the latter in a cameo where Julie, Emily and Stephy fighting one another leads to them landing on the hood of their pickup truck while negotiating with their former employer. * Abe Frost (Chuck Campbell): A cashier at Cave Barn, New England's local fast food joint. Abe is a greasy-looking overweight teenager who suffers from a number of mental issues (believed to be some form of autism along with some bipolarity issues). It led to him fighting his neighbors as a kid and inhibits him from getting any work done (especially since people distract him and cause him to screw up.) For a while, he feuded with his sister Alanis, but Abe manages to overcome this and the two become close again. Abe also earns a girlfriend in a Cave Barn fry cook and seeks to try and control himself. * Alanis Frost (Erin Fitzgerald): Abe’s sister. Alanis is a motorcycle enthusiast and a cat lover. She also has a very fierce temper. In Super Duper Sized, she is accused of putting in the super-size serum in Rachel and Rocky's meals, and her troubled relationship with Abe is explored. Alanis is shown to suffer from severe anger issues, brought on by her parents divorcing, overhearing a convo involving her father disowning his children as well as envy for her brother who managed to get a job and his own place. The two reconcile and are now working on fixing their relationship. As with many of the teens, she appeared in The Evil Babysitters Club where she also joins in fighting Calu. * Pamela Hubbard (Tracey Moore): Angela's cousin. Pamela is an optimistic and blissfully ignorant girl who goes through verbal abuse from Angela on a daily basis, though it never really affects her. Pamela is shown to be very bright and resourceful when she needs to be, and Kerry tends to favor her to Angela, which serves as a reason why Angela is so cruel to her. Pamela always forgives Angela because she knows deep down Angela respects her as a part of the family. * Clifford (Trevor Devall): A heavyset bully who's a bother to both the Halloween Kids and the Elites. He often serves as an antagonist whoever he plays a major role, but the rest of the time he acts as a background character. He played a major role in Turtle where he challenged Colleen to a fight and again in The Not Exactly Dead Zone where he got the plot going by breaking Alison's shades. After the first season, he stopped appearing regularly, but he joined the others in the three-part finale in entering the Detendimension and saving the Halloween Kids. * Helga (Tabitha St. Germain): An ogre who's in Ms. Chapley's class. Helga once went by Helen and used to be a very attractive and snooty girl, but after angering Sam by tormenting her for so long, Sam turned her into an ogre. Helga attributes this transformation to helping her change for the better. Without having to worry about looking good, Helga came out of her shell and became a much better person. The attributes of an ogre are present with Helga, including disgusting behavior and habits. She seems to be well liked in Belbury and works a number of odd-jobs. * Bernadette (Tracey Moore): A girl who always possesses a smug look on her face. She has the ability to turn into a mermaid and her attire would change along with her. She is shown to never wear socks or shoes of any kind for most of the time. * Jupiter (Olivia Hack): From the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Jupiter is a bubbly girl who speaks in an exaggerated accent. Usually she discovers something important when she's with the main characters, but her annoying accent usually leads to her going ignored or getting hushed. She's a younger sister to Mercury. * Victor (Peter Oldring): A toady boy with a unibrow and buck teeth. He's a dealer and a prankster who only acts when he knows he could ge away with it. He played his biggest role in A Summer We Will Blow when he does a prank that leads to a chain of events where the kids believe that they'd be turned into apes as punishment for their bad behavior. Amongst his friends are Corky, Bernadette, Anita, Julie and Jupiter. * Corky: '''A mute boy who is best identified by the fact that he wears a bicycle helmet almost all of the time. It's believed that his weirdest aspect is beneath his helmet, though it's also theorized that his head is soft and it's used for protection. * '''Sally (Nika Futterman): An anti-authority zealot who had a major role in Presiding Matters where she ran for president through Damien and nearly got the kids involved in a war with another school. She holds a strong resentment toward her mother for unknown reasons and everyone knows about it, though after the latter manages to humiliate Sally, both decide to try and improve their relationship while Sally agrees to better herself however she could. Sally made another appearance in A Summer We Will Blow, albeit, a very minor one. * Tito Perrino (Danny Wells): Father of Lars. In his prime, he was a very feared man who could ruin anyone's reputation thanks to his influence, but this passed when he got convicted over tax evasion. Beyond his rough exterior, Tito is actually a fairly charitable man and only went after people he felt were a threat to the community. He has willingly taken in people from different social classes and races as his own and granted them positions in the town board and has even helped make sure most of the Stakes were able to get work after their reputations were ruined following the coup against the ancestral Halloween Kids (save for Kerry who only became mayor due to his opponent's disastrous campaign rally.) * Hope Chapley (Nicole Oliver): The kids' teacher. She is a somewhat strict figure, but holds a lax dialect when the kids argue with one another, allowing her to record them to watch later as a substitute for television. Hope was married to Kerry but divorced him sometime after. She seems to hold the same dementedly moralistic beliefs as Kerry to the point that she's willing to let people die if it means learning the error of their ways. This led to her becoming lonely in life since her children refuse to speak with her and she's unable to hold any friends. She develops a one-sided interest in Cosmo, but it seems she's only doing it to manipulate him into giving her special treatment, and it never works on her end. * Daphne Kadic (Catherine O'Hara): Cosmo's estranged wife. She is mentioned frequently in each episode but has never been seen. Details on her life were revealed throughout the series from her childhood to her adult years. As a kid, Daphne was a tomboyish girl who loved flowers and often picked on Cosmo. Both last saw each other in high school when Daphne reportedly got into a motorcycle crash when she went with Kerry for a ride. When she turned 25 she left to join the army but was sent out of the battlefield due to her losing her hand in combat. She took a job as a waitress at a diner and reunited with Cosmo, eventually marrying him and birthing Tommy and Marie. Through the influence of the Headless Inspectre, he possessed Daphnel long enough to make Cosmo angry with her by spewing hateful remarks at him and made her leave him. She was later imprisoned in the Detendimension following a year of serving as a pawn to the specter and put into a comatose-like spell. She was discovered in the finale and was brought back home. Like Cosmo, she also hates Kerry. * Enid Dixon (Linda Kash): Colleen's mother. She is a stern mother figure, but only to what she deems to be the proper extent. She saw Colleen as a disappointment, but only to get her motivated to be a better person, but she later changes her tune and encourages Colleen to be proud of who she is. Enid was bulled throughout her youth, thanks to her height and awkwardness, which prompted her to lift weights to up her self-esteem, leading to her becoming a bodybuilder. She and Bob were childhood friends and dated for a while, but broke it off when Bob became part of the Raven Stakes, a group she wound up becoming the biggest critic for. The two reconciled after Bob left and married soon after. * Autumn (Patricia Drake): Sally's mother and Enid's best friend. Autumn is a childish woman who previously suffered from abuse at the hands of her own daughter, thanks to Autumn taking Kerry's advice on dealing with her, though she manages to regain control over her. She tends to be the most immature within Enid's circle, but she does mean well. In spite of her childish nature, she tends to be somewhat moody depending on the situation. * Delta Bloodworth (Ellen Ray Hennessy): A writer and business woman who's the oldest amongst Enid's circle of friends. She's Edgar's ex-wife and a former alcoholic who sought to improve the lives of her children by no longer being around to hold them back, which led to dire consequences for them. Nevertheless she is willing to change for the better but is afraid of confronting her children for fear they won't hear her out. Delta was Enid's former English teacher who supposedly helped Enid when she was bullied as a kid. * Hanneke Bristow (Terri Hawkes): A reporter who happens to live in the same neighborhood as the Halloween Kids. She seems to be quick to hop on any bandwagon that'd garner her some needed publicity, though she often takes more noble directions when necessary. Hanneke's interests also include photography and insect studies, plus she works for an emergency hotline when she is not needed at her station. Akin to Delta being the oldest friend of Enid, Hanneke's the youngest. She's part German. Hanneke seems to admire Enid, possibly due to Enid standing up for her when they were younger. * Stephanie (Nicole Oliver): A shy-bookish type who often laughs at her own jokes. She was the fifth member of the bookclub before she disappeared under unknown circumstances. She returns in the second season, where she's revealed to be a werewolf and remained hidden due to becoming more feral over the years, but she manages to regain control with the help of Becky. * Edgar Frost (Cynthia Preston): A retired journalist who's the divorced father of Abe and Alanis. He had a hand in the drastic personality changes for his children after he left their mother when she proved to be too much for him. He holds no ill-will toward his children but never got to see them often because of how far away his current residence is. He first appears in Summoner where he provides info on the Parallel Year curse which affected Sam at the time and again in Super Duper Sized where he helps encourage Abe and Alanis to fix their relationship. Edgar is currently living with a Spanish pool-cleaner and it's strongly implied that the two are gay. * Nurse Sonja (Jayne Eastwood): A former nurse at Belbury Middle School. She mostly served as a background character with no major roles until The Not Exactly Dead Zone. Sonja is a potential pedophile who latches onto Alison and attempted to groom her, though she managed to rebuff her. Sonja attempted to get rid of all of the students in the school to win Alison over, but is exposed and later fired. She resurfaces in A Summer We Will Blow as the main antagonist, where she buys Belbury Middle School and moves the students there, separating the monsters from the normal students while trying to get to Alison. She is killed at the end of the episode when Alison pushes her into a furnace. * Ms. Werzog (Norma MacMillan): The school's art teacher and auditorium director. She made the most appearances in the first season, and had very few since then. Her actress died in 2001, and Werzog was killed off soon after. Brain Rot was her final appearance and a dedication was made to her at the end. Cancellation The series went through a two-season grace period. The first season was cleared and did successful enough to warrant a second one. The show's ratings served as justification for KidsWB! to continue airing it, though they would drop out of producing the animation, leaving it to another studio. However, the show's prime backers Charon Communications and dIgIt Equity and Management (producing the show under the Constant Communications banner) left the show when they were undergoing financial issues. Due to Strange relying on actors from both the US and Canada, and without a financial safety net, Strange had to draw the series to a close. Episodes *Indicates its an adaptation from one of the books. Pilots Season 1 Season 2 Unfinished/Unaired Episodes These episodes span the entire series. They have varying degrees of completion and were intended to air at some point, but were held back and usually scrapped. Category:Fake TV Shows Category:Canadian TV series Category:American TV Series Category:English-language shows Category:Fake TV Shows that air on Real Channels